Girlery
by SerinaN
Summary: When Lily and James were in their first year, a third year girl coined the term girlery to mean a collection of ex girlfriends.
1. Chapter 1

GIRLERY

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter (or Lily and James). I don't have anything fancy to put in my disclaimer. Deal with it.

This will probably Be a series of one shots. This is the first one. Reviews will get me to put up part two!

"Can I talk to you, Lily?" asked Robert Resod, walking up near her and her friends.

"Uh, yeah sure." said Lily, confused. She and Rob walked to the corner of the hallway they were in. She gave him a questioning look.

"I was wondering," he began and flashed her a million dollar smile "Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

"Ummm..." Lily wasn't sure "I don't know. Can I let you know later tonight?"

Rob shrugged "I guess, but I might already have another date by then."

"No, Rob, I do want to go, but I might already have plans with the girls. I can't remember." she covered. It was a lie made up on the spot, but if Robert noticed he didn't say anything.

"Oh, ok, talk to you later tonight then?" he flashed her another dazzling smile.

"Yes, definitely." Lily nodded her head once, firmly, as if to say that the conversation was over, then she turned and walked back to her girls.

"Well that was strange." she said.

"Oh?" Her best friend Adrienne said.

"Yeah...he asked me out." she said slowly. Adrienne and May, Lily's other friend, jaws dropped.

"He..."May started, but stopped. "What?"

"I know...its was weird."

"Hey. Hey, LILY!" a voice called form behind her. She recognized the voice as belonging to James Potter. She turned, her face instantly setting into her angry face.

"What do you want_ now_?"

"I need to talk to you he said, and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards the corner.

"James, James! I can walk on my own!" she said as she tripped a little.

"Rob's gonna ask you out. Don't say yes!"

"You're a little late, and why does it matter to you if I said yes?"

"Because he isn't going to do anything except hurt you." He explained she just looked at him. "He is a...he has a...what's the term...Girlery." When Lily and James were in their first year a third year girl coined the term Girlery. A Girlery was a collection of ex girlfriends. Rob had dated about half the girls in the school.

"He has a girlery? That's your reason for not wanting me to date him! _You_ have a bigger girlery then he does, but you want me to date you!" she yelled, she was furious at him. Every time someone asked her out James had a reason why she shouldn't date him.

"I know..." he aid and hung his head. "That why I stopped asking other girls out about two months ago, or hadn't you noticed?" She had noticed, and she knew he was doing it for her. She found it touching, btu she wasn't going to let him know that.

"No, I hadn't noticed. So now is it no more proper girlfriends and just one night stands?"

"No Lily! Don't you understand!" his voice sounded desperate.

"Understand what?"

"I...I really Like...I love you, Lily." he said. He felt unsure of what he just aid. He knew he felt it, but was it ok for him to say it, out loud, to her. He took a deep breath, and told himself 'no secrets.'

"James?"

"Huh." James had been completely off in his own little world. He tilted his head down to look at her, and his hair fell into his face. Lily smiled at him. She knew that if he had dared to tell her that he loved her, that he really must. She knew James well enough to know that he didn't say things he didn't mean from the bottom of his heart. She knew he had never told another girl that he loved them.

"You should keep your hair out of your eyes." she said. She brushed it back, and walked off, leaving him standing, confused, in the hallway corner.


	2. Chapter 2

ANGER MANAGEMENT

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lily, James, or Hogwarts. I just don't. I wish I did, but I don't, and that depresses me.

Lets not talk about it, or I will cry.

I changed my mind form having one shots, and just am writing it as one story Please keep reviewing!.

I need to give Love, Sparkles, and thanks to my reviewers, Fluffy Puff Marshmellow, Lily's Petal, VeelaChic, and Diasy Pixie. And I need to say thank you to TickleMepInK21 who gave me the idea that I didn't come up with because I'm just not smart like that.

Seri

"So, what are you going to do about Rob?" asked Adrienne, one of Lily's best friends

"I don't know, I'll probably say no."

"What? WHY!" Yelled May. She had an almost stalker-ish obsession with Rob, who had asked Lily out earlier that night.

"Isn't it obvious?" Adrienne teased "She likes James."

"Nooooo, Adri!" Yelled Lily, but blushed. They were being very loud, but it was expected from them, and no one really cared anymore how loud they were.

"You do!" Said May, looking shocked. She giggled a little. Adrienne smiled knowingly

"Do not." She said and bit her lip looking guilty.

"Don't deny it Lily. We can both see it on your face."

"You can't tell _anyone_!" She said desperately.

"Lils!" Someone yelled and waved. Lily groaned inwardly. It was Rob.

"Hi." she said, and faked a smile. He smiled back, that dazzling smile that got him any girl, and behind them May giggled.

"Lets walk. Said Rob, and grabbed Lily's arm, half dragging her out of the common room into the hall way.

"So what do you want to do in Hogsmead this weekend?"

"Actually Rob, I can';t go with you." Lily said, hating herself for the half lie. 'Awkward!' screamed her mind, but she didn't say it out loud. HE hadn't let go of her arm, and his grip tightened,

"What do you mean you can't go with me?"

"I mean I can't go with you. I have Plans with Adrienne and May that I just can't break." Rob twisted her arm and pushed her to the side.

"Ow!"

"Whatever. You aren't worth my time anyways."

"Don't talk about Lily like that. And Don't. Ever. Shove. Her." James Potter came walking up, a fire in his eyes

"What are you going to do about it Potter."

"He isn't going to do anything." Lily said to Rob then turned to James "Don't you even Dare James. Just don't."

"Fine, said James, still mad, and stormed into the common room.

"Its kind of pathetic who he listens to everything you say. I bet if you told him to kiss all the slytherins in the school he would."

"Since when do you have a problem with James. You guys used to be mates I thought?"

"Whatever. Meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow morning at 9 to go. We'll go the three broomsticks, then the shrieking shack or wherever."

"I'm not going with you!"

"Yes you are." he said, and shoved her onto the ground. He stalked off down the hallway. Lily got up, and dusted herself off, and crawled through the portrait hole. James was sitting in a dark corner, muttering, with Sirius, Remus, and Peter trying to talk to him. He shooed them as if they were flies, but they didn't move.

"May, you are my best friend, and you know I hate telling people what to do, but don't you ever, _ever_, go out with Rob." Suddenly James was by her side.

"Are you ok." He asked. Lily nodded. He told me to meet him in the entrance hall at nine. He didn't take no for an answer. She said and rubbed her shoulder where he pushed her. James put his hand on her other shoulder, and looked at her tenderly. Lily shook her head, and frowned, and turned back to Adri and May, and told them what Rob had done.

"But he always seemed so nice." protested May "He wouldn't do that!"

"He would and he did. He's a liar and a cheat, and has serious anger management issues.


	3. Chapter 3

COMMON ROOM CONFUSION

DISCLAIMER: Incase you haven't already figured it out, I do not own Harry Potter. I wish with all my heart that I did. That would be so awesome! I want to get a book published one day!

Thank you VeelaChic and Adri for reviewing. Obviously Adrienne is based on my friend Adrienne, so I guess I should put her in my disclaimer, but I'm not going to, because I don't think anyone cares. Anyways. Keep reviewing. By any chance do you know Alice Longbottom's real last name? I can't remember, if I ever did know it.

I know this chapter's really short, but I want to do Lily's meeting with Rob as the same Chapter as Hogsmead, and this is everything up to that point.

Lily woke up the next day, and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like there was a rock there. She got into the shower, and noticed that Rob had left a bruise on her arm. She got dressed, and left to the common room to wait for James. She needed to talk to him

"Lily, are you alright?" asked a first year girl named Jessica. Jessie looked up to Lily

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jessie, don't worry about me." Said Lily, she hadn't realized she's been crying.

"Lily, what is it, really?"

"Everything is all….all…all….Screwed up!" She said in frustration, and threw a cushion. She flopped back against the couch, something she rarely did, as it looked 'sloppy'. "I know I like James Potter, which in itself is wrong! And then there's Rob who's….violent." She lifted the sleeve of her robe to show Jessie. Jessie gasped. "And he insists that I go to Hogsmead with him….if I don't I'm afraid of what He'll do. And May is still in denial, and thinks Rob is some kind of Saint or something. Her obsession can't be healthy…..You are so lucky that you are only 11 and don't have to deal with all this."

"yes I do….most of my friends are a bit older, and are all dating, and none of the guys my age will date me, and t he older guys think I'm too young."

"Well they're right, don't start dating until you're…older. If you do you could get into really tough situations like this… not that I can tell you what to do, or even want to, but its just some friendly advise" Lily heard footsteps on he boys dormitory stairs. "James James" she whispers…"oh, hello Remus."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic about seeing me Lily." He said Sarcastically. There was a loud noise like thunder on the boys stairs, then ouch, then thud, thud thud. "What are they doing!" said Remus startled.

"You still aren't used to their noise?" asked Lily, suddenly there was Sirius tumbling out of the stairs. And James coming down with a triumphant look on his face.

"Did you just push him down the stairs?" Asked Jessie Shocked. James Nodded proudly.

"JamesIneedtotalktoyou." Said Lily really fast. Everyone gave her a funny look. "James. I need to talk to you." She repeated. James came over and Lily gestured to a corner of the room.

"James I…I don't know what to do. I'm a-afraid of him. I know you and him used to be mates and…"

"He is not friends of mine"

"Used to, James, Used to. Anyways, I wanted to know...has he done something like this before?"

"Once before I think. Franks girlfriend...Alice. Then Frank came to the rescue, and something got Rob to change his interest."

"can you help m James? Do what Frank did for Alice? Get him to leave me alone?"

"I will if you go out with me." He said. Lily's face grew red with rage.

"This James, this is why I can't stand you! Every time I ask you for help you try to get something out of it! You are the most….most…" inside her head she heard the word 'perfect person' "No! she said out loud.

"I'm the most…no?" asked James confused.

"Nevermind Just…leave me alone.

"I thought you wanted help."

"If you don't want to help then don't! I can get someone else like…like Remus." She said, and grabbed him but the collar and pulled him standing next to her.

"He leave me out of this."

"Fine, well I'll find someone else then."

"I'll help you."

"You know you are not getting a date out of this."

"I know. I said I would help."

"Good."


End file.
